


Do Sloths Dream of Bighearted Elephants?

by Strikeslip_Fault



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, Free Day!, M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strikeslip_Fault/pseuds/Strikeslip_Fault
Summary: Based off of April Fools 2020, Omi is a human with elephant features while his boyfriend is part sloth. This is just a view into a day between the two.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Hyoudou Juuza
Kudos: 14
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Do Sloths Dream of Bighearted Elephants?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fluff fic. No spoilers. Their anatomy is based off of the April Fools story where they're human with animal appendages (So Omi is Omi but with big elephant ears and Juza has sloth hands). 
> 
> Also I absolutely love sloths so this was a fun thing to write. If anyone else wants to speak sloths (plus or minus Juza) please hit me up.

A sloth and an elephant: it was an odd pairing but they made it work. 

Omi was assigned the task of watching Juza while he slept, which was more often than not. There was still some competition over who slept more, Hisoka or Juza, and there were some bets among the more high energy members of the troupes. Sometimes Izumi was worried the two would be left alone and skip on meals but with Homare & Omi around, neither party truly starved. In fact, some would argue they ate more and were spoiled. Omi would deny this, of course, but Homare would only laugh and ask who else would watch out for his avian friend. For Omi, it was just a matter of taking a few minutes out of the day to help his boyfriend. After all, Omi had Juza’s schedule down to a science and perfected it with every passing day.

In Omi’s mind, prep for Juza started while he slept. Nothing could deter the elephant from making sure only the best leaves were picked as Juza slept. When Juza did awaken, he would take at least 10 minutes to fully wake up from his sleepy stupor, a bit of drool precariously hanging from his mouth. During that small window of time, Omi would always rush to the kitchen to grab a bit of shrubbery and greens so Juza could eat a bit before but not before sprinkling a little bit of sugar on a single leaf on the platter. He knew not to overdo it, otherwise he’d disrupt Juza’s digestion, but he couldn’t help seeing the little smile that hit his face as the sugar hit his tongue. Grinning a bit at the memory, Omi walked towards the small lounge room seeing Juza slowly making his way towards the entrance. Omi graciously filled the distance between the two and sat down on the floor so Juza could climb onto his lap.

“-Morning Omi” Juza lazily yawned as he pawed for the food on the platter. After Juza grabbed for the biggest leaf on the platter, Omi lifted it a bit higher so that Juza could not overindulge. Hitting his ears a bit, Juza reclined into Omi, with his back on Omi’s shoulder. This was a cycle and the two fell quietly into their routine. Omi had to eat a bit more and yet they somehow always ended up finishing at the same time. Juza would make little favorable grunts as he tasted the sugar crystals on the leaf but other than that not much was exchanged. On a rare occasion, the two would have a long conversation about a dream Juza had or a place the two could go once Juza awakened again. Today seemed to be a day Juza would be a bit more vocal.

“Thanks for the food again. Can we go to the cafe next time?” Juza looked up from his small perch in Omi’s shoulder blade.   
  
“We could, but what makes you want to go out to eat?”  


“It’s your favorite place to go other than this room.” Omi’s ears perked a bit at Juza’s confession, surprised the sloth has remembered that little fact about him. Sure, he knew all he could about Juza being an elephant, but he never recalled telling Juza about the cafe.   
  
“Oh I never knew you were aware. How did you find that out?” Besides eating with him, Juza generally slept on trees located in the dorm, not leaving much time for dialogue. 

“Muku told me one day when I woke up. He said you sometimes talked about wanting to own your own cafe if you didn’t choose to become an actor.” As he mentioned this brief memory, sleep began to overtake Juza. It would not be long before he would doze off again. He separated himself from Omi to begin his climb up the tree.

Omi did recall talking to Muku about his dreams if acting should fall through but that was over 2 months ago. For Juza to recall such a small comment left him grinning from ear to ear. He knew that Juza had a difficult time expressing how he felt, so for him to spend his narrow window of time eating at a cafe with him.

“Juza, I’d love to go to a cafe with you. Thank you for offering. I’ll be sure to carry you so we can get there quickly.” Omi tried to hide his excitement and turned to see Juza had made it to his spot on the tree and was slowly drifting off. Before he could fully fall asleep, Omi walked over to the tree, leaning over to rub behind Juza’s ear. He leaned into the affection, a small smile forming on his face.   
  
“-ts no problem.” With the softest peck, Juza leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. Before he could fully fall back he was already asleep, his body precariously lurching forward from the last minute kiss. Catching Juza before he could fall, Omi readjusted his body, scratching behind his ears one last time. 

The two might be different species but the bond they shared was something irreplaceable, and he wouldn’t change anything in the world about it.   


**Author's Note:**

> (OmiJu) Rarepair Week is finally done!! I had fun writing the 7 prompts surrounded around the twos. As obviously seen, I'm a very new writer, but this week has driven me to keep improving cause this is fun.
> 
> For anyone who's read the full week of my writings, I thank you and I hope my future writings continue to entertain you :)


End file.
